Pretty Poison: Final Crisis
by DeathNoteMaker
Summary: Cloud Strife had always known that in someway she was destined for greater things, but due to her mother’s illness she stayed in the place she would do anything to leave. After falling into a Mako lake, and being rescued by the mysterious Vincent...
1. Chapter 1

Pretty Poison: Final Crisis

By: DeathNoteMaker

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters that right belongs to Square Equinox. I do however own this fanfic, my ideas, and OCs.

Category: Final Fantasy VII

Game(s)/Movie(s): Final Fantasy VII/Final Fantasy: Crisis Core/Final Fantasy: Advent Children

Pairing(s): Multiple/Fem! Cloud, Vincent/Fem! Cloud, Sephiroth/Fem! Cloud, Zack/Fem! Cloud, Reno/Fem! Cloud, Tseng/Aerith, one-sided Tifa/Fem! Cloud, later Rude/Tifa, etc.

Rating: T+

Warning(s): Slight AU, Language, Extreme Violence, Character Death, Dark and Sexual Themes, Slash, hints of Shoujo-ai, etc.

Genre(s): Action, Drama, Fantasy, Romance, etc.

Summary: Cloud Strife had always known that in someway she was destined for greater things, but due to her mother's illness she stayed in the place she would do anything to leave. After falling into a Mako lake, and being rescued by the mysterious Vincent Valentine, she develops her natural affinity for magic plus her progressing marksmanship, and she manages to find herself a little peace in her own personal hell. Then when the increase of monsters appearing in the mountains begins to unsettle the villagers, SOLDIER operatives are sent to the village, and because she is more knowledgeable of the mountain paths than the self-proclaimed best guide Tifa Lockhart, she is chosen as the guide of band of Mako Soldiers. Not knowing anything of the destiny that was about to unfold in front of her.

A/N: Yep! I am doing it! XD I couldn't help myself but to do this, especially after seeing Cloud in a dress! He is so adorable! Well this one should be long I guess, but we'll see how things go.

**Chapter 1**

Firing at the pack of Nibelheim wolves that surrounded her with a gun in both hands, the beautiful young woman wondered once again why she had such a crazy mentor with weird training regimes. With every shot that she made, every monster was brought down with kill shots that hit the fatal points with excellent precision. Sensing the incoming attack, she flipped over to the side and then turned mid-air to face where the attacker was coming from. There standing in the spot she once occupied was a man, whom could have easily been mistaken as a vampire.

The wind made his tattered cape of the purest crimson, and hair as dark as the night sky swirl around his deceptively powerful form. Red eyes looked down at her from beneath his bangs, which peeked out from beneath and above the red headband wrapped around his head. The gold gauntlet on his arm gleamed with a malicious light, and even with all his dark clothing, she could clearly see his main weapon that was strapped to his right leg. Slipping easily into a crouch that was practically beaten into her through years of training, she steadied her guns for the fight that was sure to come.

Not even a second later, she had to jump back and she brought her gun forward and pulled the trigger with narrowed sky blue eyes. Knee-length strands of blonde hair pulled into a high ponytail swayed along with her graceful movements. The sound of the bullet ricocheting off of metal told her that he blocked it, and not even a second later she felt him closing in on her. With a flick of her wrists, the barrel of the guns in her hands shifted into blades. Locking eyes with her opponent, she noticed the small twitch at the side of his mouth.

Sending a small smile in his direction, she charged forward while bringing both her gunblades in front of her to create an X. As they collided, the sound of metal hitting metal echoed throughout the forest. While in a deadlock, the two opponents locked eyes once more before pushing away from each other. Both skid away from the force of their parting, and all the while kept sharp eyes on each other. The woman seemed to be panting slightly, but the man looked perfectly fine. Nothing but the wind and the rustling of the trees made noise around them, and after a few seconds the mysterious man stood up from the crouch he was previously in.

"You have now learned all that I can teach you…you now possess the skills that the Turks would desire in their ranks."

Getting out of the crouch as well, she bowed at the waist towards the man. Standing to her full unimpressive height, she unleashed a bright smile towards her mentor. It had been a few years since she had started studying under him, and it now seemed that she finally had the ability to protect herself, her mother, and anyone that she cared about. With another flick of her wrists, the blade retracted into the guns and then she slipped them back into the holsters on her lower back.

"So I'm guessing you've heard about the request that was sent to Shinra about the Mako reactor here right?"

Nodding the man leveled his crimson gaze on her, and he raised an eyebrow at the small blush that formed on her cheeks. "Yes, and from what those incompetent villagers were allowing to fall out of their mouths…you were picked as the one who will show them to it." Placing her hands on her hips she allowed her smile to be replaced quickly with a scowl. "I was picked because of Lockhart being the one who volunteered, and of course the other people here didn't want anything happening to their _**princess**_." The venom in here words could burn someone alive, or atleast in his opinion anyway.

_**I'm pretty sure our little one wouldn't mind so much if her words could actually burn the twit.**_

Vincent couldn't help but agree with his inner Demon. Ever since the Mountain incident years ago, Tifa Lockhart along with her friends had blamed the entire incident on the sole Strife child. There has been nothing but animosity towards everyone in the town (excluding her mother), but more so towards Lockhart from Cloud. After all, the Cloud was the one who told them going up the mountain was dangerous and wasn't a good idea, and then they flipped it around to make her seem like the one who came up with the plan to go up the mountain.

Brushing off nonexistent dust from the black short shorts, she tapped the ground with one of her black thigh-high lace-up boots, before placing one gloved hand on her hip. A zip-up, sleeveless turtleneck that stuck to her like a second skin, adorned her upper body, While the detachable sleeve on her left arm, held up by a silver badge of a wolf with a ring in its mouth, fluttered slightly as her arm hung by her side. On her lower back were the holsters for her guns, and an extra slot for a sword. She didn't own one, but she had expressed interest in wielding one. Unfortunately, swords were not really his forte and there was no one in this village that could or would teach her.

"My mother will be awake about time I get back…do you want to stay for dinner with us?"

The avatar of Chaos looked down at his blushing pupil. He knew that if he were who he was all those years ago, he would have smirked in amusement. Bringing his gauntlet covered hand, and gently brushed her long side bang from her cheek. Pale cheeks turned a deep shade of red as she looked up into the eyes of her teacher. It was no secret between them that she possessed a crush on the former Turk. Vincent unfortunately didn't want to tempt fate though, and so didn't try to think of the young woman in that way. On the flip side, Chaos was all for it and said that she would be the perfect mate in a few years.

_**Especially after that plunge into that pool of Mako she took due to those foolish townspeople…you too can see that she is slowly aging, and that will soon stop as well vessel.**_

A valid point.

"I will have to decline…There is something that I have to find in the mansion."

Deflating slightly at the refusal of her offer, Cloud then shook it off. He usually did that and so it really wasn't a surprise. Pouting slightly, she admitted if only to herself, that even if she knew this, she didn't have to be happy about it. But she was sure that whatever he had to look for had to be important! Clenching her fists, she allowed a grin to form on her face. "Alright! But I will bring something for you to eat, so please don't just disappear into that library again okay?"

Running off towards the small wintry town of Nibelheim, Cloud Strife, the only daughter of Skye and Solomon Strife had a determined expression on her pretty face. For some reason, she had a feeling that her life was about to take a drastic turn, and it had something to do with the Shinra operatives coming here to this town. "Well whatever it is I will face it head on, after all I am a Strife!"

Zack Fair was extremely bored. This was very much true, and could be proven by the way he was pestering the driver of their transport. His spiky hair that many people had likened to that of a porcupine was a little messier from how many times he had run his hand through it to nurse the lump he received from his silver-haired superior. Pouting silently, he crossed his arms and glowered at the General who sat across from him with closed eyes. Disgruntled at everything going on around him, he looked outside the window.

It had been a couple hours since they were last attacked by a pack of monsters, and they had done nothing but sit here in this small transport for far too long since then! Sighing loudly he flopped himself back on his seat like a small child before they threw a tantrum from hell. Grinning inwardly at the incredulous looks thrown at him from the grunts, he grumbled about how mean 'Sephy' was to him, and knew that he couldn't sit still for so long a time!

'…_But it seems like I am not the only one who is restless…though I am the only one that could tell, Sephiroth's has been temperamental ever since we started our ride here…'_

This was one of the first things he had noticed when they had stopped to slay a couple of monsters on their pathway. One of the grunts deciding to be a hero raced forward, and almost got himself killed. After Sephiroth saved him, not only did he only strangle the poor man, but almost made him break down into tears. Zack had never seen Sephiroth this angry before, and he wondered what was going on with his superior and friend. "Only a few more minutes and we should be arriving."

Letting loose a cry of excitement and relief, Zack went over to the window and rolled it down. Sticking his head out the window, he grinned widely as he saw the town that was quickly coming into view. Adjusting the buster sword that was resting on his lap, he ignored the small glare the General of SOLDIER sent him for his loudness. _'He should be use to it by now.' _His grin widened even more at the thought. Zack was one of the few that could rile the stoic man up. The young man then returned his mind towards the upcoming town.

Nibelheim was a backwater town where the only thing out here besides their grape fields and other crops, were a Mako Reactor and a Mansion left behind by the company.

'_It's just like Gongaga…only that this place is almost freezing!'_

Not that he could really feel the cold thanks to the Mako that ran through his blood. But from the shivering of those grunts behind him, he could tell that it had to be really cold. Once the van came to a stop, the First Class SOLDIER instantly dashed out of the transport and sucked in a large breath of air. It had been a while since he was able to breathe in such crisp, clean air. Midgar wasn't known as one of the polluted cities for nothing, and since he was a country boy it took him some time to get use to it.

"Fair."

Turning around his glowing violet eyes landed on the leather-clad General as he stalked towards him. Cat-like Mako green eyes drifted from him to the town gates, where a single person stood. Zack followed the line of his gaze, and noticed the person standing at the gate as well and instantly assumed that this was supposed to be their guide for their time in the town. As they got closer, they were able to see their 'guide' clearly.

Whistling, the First Class SOLDIER could say that she was one of the prettiest girls he had ever seen. That was saying a lot, especially coming from Midgar where many world-class beauties actually resided. (Strangely enough at Brothels mostly too) Coming to a stop in front of the girl, Zack allowed his trademark charming grin form on his face, and lifted a hand in greeting. "Hello, are you Cloud Strife?" For a second a look of surprise formed on the dark-haired beauty's face, and then something of disappointment replaced it. She had a cowboy hat that was hanging down her back from the string around her neck, and was wearing a cowgirl outfit made of dark orange, brown, and white. Knee-high cowboy boots adorned her feet, and a black belt with a silver buckle where a turquoise jewel was in the middle of it. Basically she looked like the perfect stereotype of a country girl.

Reddish-brown eyes, strangely like the color of wine looked at all of them for a second before she shook her head. "No my name is Tifa Lockhart…I was chosen to escort you to the Strife home in order to meet your guide." Disappointment was clear on Zack's face. _'…And here I thought I would have a pretty girl to flirt with on the way to the reactor!!'_ Sulking, he allowed Sephiroth to step forward and continue where his Second in Command and friend had left off. "Miss Lockhart, we would appreciate it if you would quickly escort us towards our guide's home."

The girl though being talked to by the World-known General didn't seem to be the least bit interested in any of them. From the slight relaxing of his shoulders, the First Class SOLDIER could tell that Sephiroth was happy about this fact. _'Not that I think he will have the same luck with the rest of the villagers or even this escort of ours…'_ Practically having to cover his mouth at the inevitable encounter with the villagers, and Sephiroth's horrified expression that was surely to arise. Zack could tell that he was going to enjoy himself during this little mission!

'_Besides who could pass up some entertainment, even if it is at my dear friend's expense!?'_

Stirring the contents in the pot, Cloud dipped the spoon into the broth before putting it in a small saucer. Bringing the saucer to her lips, she sipped the broth and allowed herself to think over the flavor. _'Hmmm…it is just about right…maybe a little more salt, but not bad.'_ Putting the saucer down to the side, she placed the top of the pot on before moving over towards the oven. Opening the door to the oven, she was instantly hit in the face with the smell of freshly made buns. Checking the timer, she nodded seeing that it only had a few more minutes until they were done.

Moving over towards the long table, the glowing blue-eyed blonde placed the plates and utensils down. Their guests would be here soon, and her mother thought it would be polite to have something to eat ready for them. _'Especially since those assholes decided that since I was the one who was being their guide, I should be the one looking after them!'_ Putting the plate down on the table with a little more force then necessary, she cringed a little at the small dent she put on the side. Exhaling, she finished her task before turning towards the living room.

Rubbing her hands on her apron, she walked through the doorway.

"Mom?"

The blonde-haired woman jumped slightly as she came out of her daze, she brought a hand up to her chest and laughed softly. "Oh Cloud! You startled me!" Sending the woman an apologetic smile, Cloud walked into the room and sat right next to her. "Dinner is almost ready…all I have left to do is get the cinnamon rolls and cookies ready for dessert." Clapping her hands together, Skye Strife beamed lovingly at her daughter. Pride welled up in her heart, she was so proud of her precious daughter. Despite this, she felt utter sorrow in knowing that instead of following her dreams, her precious child has been stuck here taking care of her.

Of course, she told Cloud to go but the girl wouldn't hear any of it. "That is wonderful! I'm sure that our guests will absolutely love it!" Watching a small smile form on her daughter's face, she couldn't help but feel happy that she was able to make her daughter smile. There were so few things that made her smile these few years. Especially with the villagers heckling her and treating her like a pariah. _'Though the other villagers loath her, they are now noticing the beauty that she is growing into…some of the other villagers have already been showing up and asking on wither she had a fiancée chosen for her yet.' _Clenching her small fists, Skye bit her bottom lip.

It seemed like since Cloud's father had died then she became sickly, the whole village just seemed to have it out for their family. What confirmed her suspicions of this was after Cloud had fallen into a pool of Mako, and instead of dying from it, she actually hadn't been affected all that badly except for a fever. Even now her sky blue eyes, which she had inherited from her father, glowed like those of SOLDIER were rumored to have. "So are you sure that you want the SOLDIERs to stay here mom? I could make the Inn take them, seeing as they already have plenty of room."

Snapping out of her troubling thoughts, she looked up and shook her head with a smile.

"No, it is alright dear…I'm sure that they need those rooms for something."

Glowing blue eyes looked deeply into hers for a long moment, before her daughter sighed. Standing up with the fluid grace of a cat, Cloud placed her fists on her hips. "Okay Mom…but if at any time you can't handle them being here, I will have the Inn take them regardless if they want them or not." Agreeing to this to satisfy the stubborn girl, Skye watched as Cloud turned towards the direction of the doorway.

Looking up at her daughter with a small amount of concern, Skye tightened the sky blue quilt that was around her shoulders. "What is it dear?" Glancing back at her mother over her shoulder, a grim expression implanted itself on her face. "It seems our guests are arriving, and there is an extra that I am not so happy about." Not waiting for the inevitable question of whom, Cloud instantly made a Beeline for the front door. Cursing under her breath, Skye stood up slowly and followed after her daughter. She could only pray that this extra wasn't in fact the Mayor's daughter.

There has been bad blood between them for years.

'_Though it is more of Cloud than Tifa, but…'_

"So to what do I owe the honor of Nibelheim's _**princess**_ to visit our humble abode?" Preparing to stop the confrontation, she released a small gasp as she noticed the group right behind the 'Princess'. It seemed that either Shinra really cared about what was happening around their small village, or that they just wanted to parade the Hero of the Wutai War for kicks. _'And I am guessing it is more of the latter.'_

Sephiroth (No last name) was standing there in all his silver-haired, leather-clad glory, with the Masamune in which he was known for being the only one to wield it with grace and skill not ever seen done by any normal human being. Her daughter was currently staring at the small group with unreadable gleam in her eyes. One that Skye knew very well and it hurt her to see that her daughter still felt even a tiny bit of regret over everything.

Cloud looked over the group (Minus Tifa), and she couldn't help but feel a little awed by the figures in front of her. Her glowing blue eyes took all of them in, and immediately a name came to her mind as she stared at the man, whom once inspired her to leave this hellhole known as Nibelheim, and try her luck in Shinra. Unnoticed to all those in front of her, she shook herself out of her thoughts, and ignored the shocked looks that she was receiving from the Shinra operatives. Placing her hands on her hips, she stared at them with a leveled gaze.

"If you don't already know, and even if you do for the sake of politeness I will introduce myself…my name is Cloud Strife, and I will be your tour guide and caretaker during your stay here."

Sephiroth was expecting many things in which he could probably expect from their tour guide and now apparent caretaker from what this young woman was saying. But he was surprised at what he saw in front of him. While she had shown signs that she knew who he was, she didn't look like she was preparing to jump him. In fact, she looked like she would much rather have them anywhere but in front of her at this moment. Though this was shocking, the most surprising was the familiar glow that her eyes held. None other than those in his organization held that telltale glow.

Zack lightly elbowed him in his side, and his glanced at the slightly shorter male from the corner of his eyes.

"Seph, she has the SOLDIER glow to her eyes."

Turning her gaze back to the girl, he almost lost himself in those eyes. Eyes that made the sky seem bland in comparison. Plus that _voice_ had stopped as soon as she had stepped out of the house. Mako green eyes took in the vision that the girl made, and he knew that things were going to change due to this meeting. For good or bad, he didn't know. One thing he did was that, something was going to happen and the outcome was going to be in this girl's hands.

**End of Chapter One**

Yay! I have finally finished this! XD

Don't know what possessed me to make this, besides my sudden obsession with Final Fantasy VII fanfics. Plus my new favorite fan fiction whore, Cloud Strife! 8D then out of boredom, and my friend's perversion (which coincidentally revolves around Tifa), I had thought 'what would happen if Cloud was a chick?'

As you can see, this is what I came up with. Hopefully it will turn out alright, as I am now making a plot to go along with this now that I am done with the first chapter!

For the pairings, I am thinking on…not being sure who ends up with whom, besides Aerith and Tifa. Cloud, being the Fan fiction Whore he is…it's up in the air about whom she is going to end up with, especially since I am practically in love with half the male characters anyway. Mainly the pretty boys, some men I just couldn't see her with. Like Barrett, not being racist (Seeing as I am black myself), but yeah it would be creepy. It's an awesome idea for a crack pairing though…I'm sure someone will do it, if it hasn't been done already.

So maybe I should just do a poll and see what everyone would like! This vote may affect the pairing that I choose, since I am not actually focusing on those and trying to get a story going. XD

Sephiroth/Cloud:

Zack/Cloud:

Sephiroth/Cloud/Zack:

Reno/Cloud:

Vincent/Cloud:

Rufus/Cloud: (Yeah I have found out that I love Rufus! Sexy man that he is!) 8D

Fem! Cloud/Harem: (I am hoping for this one!)

Also when she joins Shinra, which she will…, should she join the TURKS or SOLDIER?

SOLDIER:

TURKS:

This will probably not affect my thoughts, as my friends have decided which organization she was going to join. Though I am very interested in knowing your opinions! XD

Well see you guys at the next chapter!

Ja ne,

DeathNoteMaker

Saturday, March 20, 2010


	2. Chapter 2

Pretty Poison: Final Crisis

By: DeathNoteMaker

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters that right belongs to Square Equinox. I do however own this fanfic, my ideas, and OCs.

Category: Final Fantasy VII

Game(s)/Movie(s): Final Fantasy VII/Final Fantasy: Crisis Core/Final Fantasy: Advent Children

Pairing(s): Multiple/Fem! Cloud, Vincent/Fem! Cloud, Sephiroth/Fem! Cloud, Zack/Fem! Cloud, Reno/Fem! Cloud, Tseng/Aerith, one-sided Tifa/Fem! Cloud, later Rude/Tifa, etc.

Rating: T+

Warning(s): Slight AU, Language, Extreme Violence, Character Death, Dark and Sexual Themes, Slash, hints of Shoujo-ai, etc.

Genre(s): Action, Drama, Fantasy, Romance, etc.

Summary: Cloud Strife had always known that in someway she was destined for greater things, but due to her mother's illness she stayed in the place she would do anything to leave. After falling into a Mako lake, and being rescued by the mysterious Vincent Valentine, she develops her natural affinity for magic plus her progressing marksmanship, and she manages to find herself a little peace in her own personal hell. Then when the increase of monsters appearing in the mountains begins to unsettle the villagers, SOLDIER operatives are sent to the village, and because she is more knowledgeable of the mountain paths than the self-proclaimed best guide Tifa Lockhart, she is chosen as the guide of band of Mako Soldiers. Not knowing anything of the destiny that was about to unfold in front of her.

A/N: Alright, here I am with the second chapter of Pretty Poison! XD Whoot! I thank everyone who reviewed, and I appreciate all the compliments that I have received. Thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews! -__- Well except for "oooo", because plainly you are a douche. There is _**no way**_ I could've possible _**known**_ that Cloud is a dude! Oh forgive me, I played the games, watched the movie, but I still couldn't tell he was a guy! I just thought I was watching some flat-chested girl run all over the place!

"What's the point in Fan Fiction if you change such a thing!'?

-__- Do I really have to answer that dumb ass question, especially when you answered it your damn self? _**Fan-Motherfuckin'-Fiction!**_

If you don't like then don't fucking read! I can't believe there are still some dumbass people like you. Seriously, just fuck you! 8D Ain't so tough anyway, reviewing while anonymous. Come up in my review section again with your shit. D8 Then we gonna get straight gangsta up in this bitch!

Sorry my blackness just came out! XD Anyway I hope that you all enjoy this chapter!

Stalking through Shinra Mansion, Vincent Valentine made his way towards the library. There he was sure to find the answer to his questions. Hojo was sure to leave something behind that shed some light on his plans, after all who in this town or anyone would ever think to rummage through the library in a 'haunted' mansion. Yes, he knew all about the story that Innkeeper had started. Cloud had told the amusing story to him sometime after they had first met.

Looking back on that time, he could see that she herself hadn't believed it much and decided to see herself wither it was true or not. It didn't help that the other kids in the village had dared her to go in, since she seemed adamant that the story was just made up in the first place. The corner of his mouth curved up a little as he thought of the blonde child, she was so inquisitive back then. Asking about everything and anything, when she should have been wary of him, she had treated him as if she had known him her entirely life.

He really did owe a lot to the young girl. After all due to her he has slowly begun coming to see that he couldn't repent for his failure to Lucretzia by staying in his coffin. The look she had given him after he finally explained his reason for staying in it, he almost thought he grew another head or something. _'…You can never really know with Hojo's experiments.'_ It had been a few years since then, and he couldn't help but be proud of the woman she was turning out to be.

_**She's turning out to be a tasty little treat, if I do say so myself.**_

Chaos laughed away while Vincent tried to ignore the comment. Of course he had noticed how beautiful his student was becoming as she grew. She was already a pretty little girl so it was to be expected. He was a man after all, and he wasn't dead. The vampire-like man would admit that sometimes his eyes would stray, though he did his best to control it. It didn't help that she seemed to have a crush on him, and wore clothes that while good in a fight showed off her lovely developing body. Vincent knew that if things were different he probably would have taken advantage of that, but she was his to protect and so he would protect her from himself and other males with shady intentions.

Turning his attentions back to the books, the crimson-eyed man scanned the pages of the book in his hand. After a few minutes of not finding what he was looking for, he snapped the book shut before pulling out another. Chaos had been mumbling to itself about something, and a feeling of dread has been spreading through him since he heard of the Shinra operatives whom were supposed to be arriving today from Cloud. He could feel Chaos stirring as this dread grew, and he knew that if anything went down, the demon would force itself into control and protect the petite blonde.

_**Weren't you looking for something? You worry about that, and I will worry about the little one while you are doing whatever you need to.**_

Nodding, he continued scouring through the books. There should be something on what happened to Lucretzia, but he would have to look harder. Plus he could begin to build up a case against Hojo, and maybe even get in contact with his old partner Verdot.

Placing the platters down on the table, Cloud wiped her hands down on the apron around her waist. Looking over at their guests, she gave them a small bow. "I hope that you all enjoy the meal." This was answered with a loud 'Whoop' from the SOLDIER First Class, the mumbled thanks of the two foot soldiers, and a polite nod from the General of SOLDIER. Glancing over at her mother, she saw the bright smile she sent her, and the student of the Avatar of Chaos allowed herself to feel pride at her accomplishment. Sitting in her own seat, she watched curiously as the men began to eat.

The First Class SOLDIER seemed to be the only one to express his obvious enjoyment of the food, while the two grunts gave her compliments every now and then. Allowing her inquiring eyes to trail over towards the silver-haired male, she couldn't help for a second to think back to a time she would have killed to meet the famous General Sephiroth. Closing her eyes, she allowed a small secretive smile form on her face. _'Not to mention I had the biggest crush on him…'_ But seeing as many females all around the world seem to share this trait, she didn't think that her feelings were anything special. It would be more likely for a giant meteor to come crashing down on the planet before she would be significant enough to capture this powerful man's attention.

"This food is delicious!"

Snapping out of her thoughts, she looked up to see that everyone was staring at her. Looking over at the origin for the compliment, she wasn't surprised to see it was the SOLDIER, but she was surprised to notice how handsome he was. A small blush formed on her cheeks, and she brought a hand up to her face to hand it behind a cough. "I am happy that you are enjoying it so much." The spiky black-haired man was staring at her with the same level of excitement as a puppy, which she mentally admitted was very cute. He leaned forward and grinned widely and was almost bouncing in his seat.

"My name is Zack Fair! I'm a SOLDIER First Class, and direct subordinate under Sephy over here!"

Raising an eyebrow questioningly at the nickname, she noticed her mother laughing softly. It seemed that this young man has managed to make her laugh, which instantly said a lot for his character in her opinion. Anyway who could make her mother laugh was obviously a good person. Nodding respectfully towards Sephiroth, she then turned to Zack and nodded as well. "Like I said before my name is Cloud Strife, and this here is my mother, Skye Strife."

Bringing a hand up to muffle her giggle a bit, the older blonde woman smiled at them all warmly. "I thank you for coming to our aid." They all looked towards the small woman with a surprised look. Cloud deduced that they were surprised from the warm greeting. It was a secret that those who lived here in this village didn't take kindly to Shinra. She was sure that while there may have been some admiring stares from the youth in the village, the older generation was all glares and sneers.

"We are very grateful that you have allowed us into your home, we tried to get a room at the Inn…but it seems that all the rooms are taken."

Looking up from her lap, Cloud glanced over at the silver-haired General to see him looking at her. Waving off the statement, she snorted. "Don't worry about it, its better this way actually…" A timer went off and she turned her head towards the kitchen. "Ah, the cookies and cinnamon buns are done." Standing up with the fluid grace of a cat, Cloud walked over into the kitchen ignoring the multiple gazes on her back. Once she was gone, everyone turned their attentions towards the one remaining female.

Warm chocolate eyes stared at them all with a small smile. "I am sure that you have a question about something." Zack and the two grunts seemed to be the only ones who scratched the back of their heads in embarrassment. Sephiroth himself wasn't embarrassed, after all why was it an embarrassing thing to have questions. He didn't want to ask the younger woman, because she seemed tense enough as it was. The silver-haired man knew as soon as he had seen her that she was skilled in combat.

How she received such instruction out her, he didn't know. Also he was curious as to why her eyes glow like those of a SOLDIER's after they get the Mako treatment?

"I'm sorry but I am curious as to why your daughter's eyes glow with Mako?"

For a second the warm light in the woman's eyes dimmed, and she looked down at her lap.

"Well there was an incident up in the mountains we she was a small girl, and she fell into a pool of Mako."

Walking back into the village Tifa sighed once more at her failure to talk to Cloud. She had hoped that she would be able to come inside along with their guests, but the blonde girl's glare said it all in response to her attempt. Now she was making her way to the village, and to inform her father that she had finished her task. Running a hand through her bangs, she moved towards the Inn where she had last seen her father.

"Tifa!"

Turning around, reddish-brown eyes widened a little. "Oh hey Travis, what's up?" Shrugging the young man gave her a large grin. "Oh nothing serious really, though I wanted to know if it was true that the people from SOLDIER are staying in Strife's house?" Nodding, she turned her head and placed her hands on her hips. "Yeah, I had taken them there because Father had forgotten to tell them which way Cloud's house was." Dark brown eyes narrowed on the young woman in front of him, and displeasure ran through him.

_'So now those men are staying at Strife's house…that's not acceptable.'_

Many if not all the people in Nibelheim knew that Travis Howard had decided Cloud was his as soon as she turned 16. While the girl and her mother did not know of this, the others didn't care much. Cause since when does the outcast family have any say in affairs pertaining to engagements, especially when the son from the richest family decided that the 'unworthy' Cloud would be his wife. Lust was very clear in his dark eyes as he thought of the beautiful blonde. Yes, he would make her his wife, and there was nothing that she or her mother could do about it.

"Well I'll go ahead and tell your father for you, by the way I had heard that Zangan has been looking for you."

Perking up at the news, a wide smile slammed onto the pretty girl's face. "Really! He's back!" Running off, she waved goodbye without looking back. Maybe he was here to teach her a few new moves. She had noticed that Cloud seemed to have learned something new if the proud stance she held today had anything to say about it. That was another thing that made Nibelheim's princess curious about the blonde.

Who exactly had been teaching her?

Zangan was the only one who knew in form of fighting in the village, and being his apprentice knew that he hadn't been teaching Cloud. Shaking her head, she continued to look for Zangan while deciding to think about this at a later time.

Placing his precious Masamune down at his side, Sephiroth sat on the bed that was given to him. Unlike what he thought, this house had enough rooms for him and his subordinates to have one all to themselves. Allowing his eyes to roam around the room, he could admit that he loved the decorating for the room. Green, Black, and Silver were the prominent colors of the room, which were coincidentally his favorite colors. From what their guide was telling them when she was showing them to their rooms, she had mentioned that her was the one to build this house. He was also the one who had painted the room specific colors for some reason or another, but he died before he could reveal the purpose of each room.

Cloud had in fact made them into bedrooms once she found out that they would be staying with her instead of being at the Inn. Once again he found his thoughts drifting back to the petite blonde, and he was surprised himself by this interest he was starting to form. He after all had never met any woman he was interested in for many reasons. Most of the women were either fans, staff, and then there were the whores in the brothels. There were not many women he had come to respect, and he could count the amount on one hand.

'_Though I have a feeling that this little blonde will be very interesting.'_

Not only was she very attractive, she also had the feel of a warrior to her. That was a big plus in his opinion after all he didn't like to associate with women who couldn't hold their own in a fight. _'Especially after that fiasco with that woman that Zack tried to set me up with.'_ Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Sephiroth got up from his bed and opened the door in time to see Zack getting ready to knock on his door. Raising an eyebrow, he stared down at his SiC with his cat-like Mako-green eyes.

"Is there something you wanted Zachary?"

For a second the black-haired SOLDIER huffed at the use of his full name, but he shook it off.

"You need to come downstairs and try these cookies and cinnamon buns!"

Zack pulled out a paper towel and popped a star-shaped cookie into his mouth with a happy hum. "They are delicious!" Looking up at his superior, he noticed his eyes looking at the cookies still left over in the napkin. Pulling the napkin close to his chest, the slightly shorter male backed up and pointed at him accusingly. "Nope, go get your own cookies, you cookie whore!" (1) Dashing away from the silver-haired man, he didn't notice the slight putout expression which was quickly replaced with his usual countenance.

Closing his door behind him, he quickened his pace and made his way towards the staircase.

He was going to get him some of those cookies.

Both of them didn't notice the two grunts that were watching them from their door.

Brian Train and Lewis Christian were nothing but infantrymen from the regular army. They were once cadets in the SOLDIER program, but were kicked out due to cheating on one test that the _**Great**_ lieutenant General Zackary Fair happened to be proctoring. With their chances lost to become SOLDIERs despite the bribery coming from their families due to Sephiroth, the two had been plotting their revenge for several years. It was while they were plotting that they had come across an old scientist, whom had requested that they be the ones to accompany the General and lieutenant General on a mission to the Mako Reactor in Nibelheim.

A knock at the door knocked Lewis out of his thoughts, and then he watched as the door opened. Standing there was their guide, and lust spiked through his body as he took in the beauty. There was no woman like her in Midgar or anywhere else he had been when he travelled as a child. In her arm was a towel and rag. Walking into his room, she placed it down on the foot of the bed and stared at him with a hand on her hip.

"The pastries are finished so if you want any you can just go downstairs."

With that said, she walked out of the room and closed the door without another look back. Seething at the slight against him he mad a mental note to get her back for that, she was going was going to be his after all. This he had decided the moment he had seen her, since that doctor had promised they could keep anything they wanted from this town after they the mission was over. A perverse smirk slithered onto his face as he thought of all the things he would do to the blonde.

Yes, he couldn't wait until this mission was over.

Washing the dishes with a slow pace, Cloud gazed out the window towards the Shinra Mansion that sat on the top that the hill directly across from the Reactor. She wondered what exactly Vincent was looking for, and if he probably wanted to meet Sephiroth. From the day she started to really get to know him during her training, she had found out about his first love Lucretzia, and about how he ended up where he was. Bringing a hand to her chest, she could help but feel hatred and jealousy towards the woman.

From what he had told him about the situation, there was nothing about this woman that was loveable in the least. Not only did she choose an inhumane scientist over Vincent, but she also willingly gave up her child for experimentation. What kind of mother did things like that!? Glowing blue eyes darkened, and her hands clenched the ends of the counter. Then there was that scientist himself, while it is true that if it wasn't for his actions she never would have met Vincent. It still didn't mean that she couldn't feel furious about what he had done.

Shaking her head, she reminded herself that she had guests in the house and couldn't be caught during one of her brooding moments. Running a hand through her bangs, she stood back from the sink and took a deep breath. The burning of Mako beneath her skin had been building since her appointment of Shinra babysitter. Getting back to her appointed task, she glanced at the clock and noticed that soon she was going to have to take food up for Vincent to eat.

Huffing, she finished washing the final fork before setting it on the dish wrack next to the sink.

'_I will have to make him eat, otherwise he wouldn't!'_

Going to the wrapped plate that she had made earlier after she was finished, Cloud stepped out into the hallway and made her way to the door. Right as she was about to put a hand on the handle, a loud voice made her pause. "Hey Cloudy! Where are you going!?" Her right eye twitched in annoyance, before she turned around and glared at the black-haired soldier who was now standing in front of her looking very much like an overexcited puppy.

"What do you want?"

A large grin formed on his face, and he was bouncing from foot to foot. "Are you going somewhere? How about I go with you? It was getting boring talking to ol' Sephy and not doing anything else." Scoffing she placed her free hand on her hip, "Then why don't you go bother those two infantrymen you brought with you?"

Zack shook his head and pouted, "They're no fun and won't talk to me at all!" Grinning widely, he moved forward and placed his arm around her shoulders making her narrow her eyes at him. "Besides, I have been wanting to see a little bit of this town and you are about to step out anyway." Sighing in annoyance, the pretty blonde wondered wither she should just pull out her gun and take him out, but decided that she didn't want to have to clean the blood out of her carpet.

This puppy boy better thank this carpet, otherwise his brains would have been all over the place. Massaging her temples, her shoulders slumped down. Something told her that if she didn't want her head to explode from her anger, she had better just let the man come with her. "Fine, you can come but just don't do anything stupid." Going out the door, she ignored the 'Yes, ma'am!' that followed her as she began walking down the dirt trail through the forest towards town.

Jogging up to her side, Zack grinned brightly while looking around at their surroundings in wonder. "It must be nice living here, the air is so crisp and clean nothing like Midgar at all!" He glanced over at the petite blonde, and was surprise to see that she was looking at him curiously. For a second she seemed to silently be debating with herself, and after a few minutes a small blush formed on her face.

"So not that I care or anything, but…what is Midgar like?"

Zack had to refrain from busting out into a victory jig at him accomplishing such an impossible task. He had gotten the blue-eyed beauty into a conversation!

Hojo allowed himself to feel excitement as to what was going to happen very soon. It was very fortuitous chance that he was able to have his request of the President to allow Sephiroth to be the one to do the Nibelheim mission. _'Cause I will see what kind of reaction Sephiroth will have once he sees __**her**__.'_ Millions of possibilities flashed through his brain, many were much better than the last and he couldn't help but feel eager to see the results of his experiments.

"And besides I also want to see how those cells have developed within Experiment C as well."

It has been a long time since he had visited the home of his late subordinate's family, and seen the little miracle that was created between them with his help. The heartless scientist could still remember how beautiful the child was. Only one other rivaled her beauty, and that was the General Sephiroth. He remembered the disappointment he felt that she hadn't come to Midgar yet, surely she would have felt the pull and come since that town of hers was very unpleasant.

Fixing his glasses, his thoughts turned to the townspeople he had observed and he was sure that she would've done anything to escape that backwater town. _'Maybe there is another reason for this…'_ Losing himself in his thoughts, he pulled out a folder and looked at the picture of the small blonde child whom stared up at the camera with large crystal blue eyes. It was the last picture sent to him by Solomon Strife before he passed away.

**Name: **Cloud Strife

**Codename:** Experiment C

**Sex:** Female

**Parent(s):** Solomon Strife, Skye Strife nee Coleman, and Jenova (i.e.: Cells)

**Note(s):** Second Child to survive birth with Jenova cells injected in fetus. Intended mate for Experiment S if survives into adulthood.

**End of Chapter 2**

Yay! I have finally finished this! XD

Alright I am finished with the second chapter, and I have to say that I am proud of myself! XD Anyway I hope that you all enjoyed the chapter, and I will be out with the next one soon. The ending of the Nibelheim Arc is not that much further, and soon we will be moving to Midgar. I can't wait, and I bet you guys can't either. I never really liked that town, and so yeah. I can't wait until this arc is over! I had some of my friends read the story before I posted it, and their votes had been added. Well leave your votes, and see you guys next time!

Sephiroth/Cloud: I

Zack/Cloud:

Sephiroth/Cloud/Zack: III

Reno/Cloud:

Vincent/Cloud:

Rufus/Cloud:

Fem! Cloud/Harem: IIIIIIIIII

Also when she joins Shinra, which she will… should she join the TURKS or SOLDIER?

SOLDIER: IIIII

TURKS: IIIII

This will probably not affect my thoughts, as my friends have decided which organization she was going to join. Though I am very interested in knowing your opinions! XD

Well, see you guys at the next chapter!

Ja ne,

DeathNoteMaker

Saturday, April 2, 2010


	3. Chapter 3

Pretty Poison: Final Crisis

By: DeathNoteMaker

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters that right belongs to Square Equinox. I do however own this fanfic, my ideas, and OCs.

Category: Final Fantasy VII

Game(s)/Movie(s): Final Fantasy VII/Final Fantasy: Crisis Core/Final Fantasy: Advent Children

Pairing(s): Multiple/Fem! Cloud, Vincent/Fem! Cloud, Sephiroth/Fem! Cloud, Zack/Fem! Cloud, Reno/Fem! Cloud, Tseng/Aerith, one-sided Tifa/Fem! Cloud, later Rude/Tifa, etc.

Rating: T+

Warning(s): Slight AU, Language, Extreme Violence, Character Death, Dark and Sexual Themes, Slash, hints of Shoujo-ai, etc.

Genre(s): Action, Drama, Fantasy, Romance, etc.

Summary: Cloud Strife had always known that in someway she was destined for greater things, but due to her mother's illness she stayed in the place she would do anything to leave. After falling into a Mako lake, and being rescued by the mysterious Vincent Valentine, she develops her natural affinity for magic plus her progressing marksmanship, and she manages to find herself a little peace in her own personal hell. Then when the increase of monsters appearing in the mountains begins to unsettle the villagers, SOLDIER operatives are sent to the village, and because she is more knowledgeable of the mountain paths than the self-proclaimed best guide Tifa Lockhart, she is chosen as the guide of band of Mako Soldiers. Not knowing anything of the destiny that was about to unfold in front of her.

A/N: I bet you were all surprised by the ending of the last chapter neh? That last bit was an idea in my mind, and I decided at the last minute to put it in. I thought it would make things a little more than interesting to tell the truth. (Fill in before uploading)

Travis Howard has had a privileged life, this anyone could attest to. Having moved from Midgar to Nibelheim at a young age, he and his family had been extremely popular since the first day they had set foot in the small backwater town. Not that he wasn't sure that he could've become popular on his own, because that was a given. It was no secret that he was considered very handsome, and that just added icing to the cake with his inheritance. All the females in the village wanted him with exception of two.

One of the aforementioned two was the 'Princess' of Nibelheim, Tifa Lockhart. Yeah, he would admit that she was beautiful. A whole lot more eye pleasing than most of the other women anyway, but she just wasn't his type at all. Not to mention that he didn't exactly feel like getting on the bad side of the Mayor of the town. It would be too much of a hassle to pursue her anyway, with most of the young men being after her anyway. Don't get him wrong, if he wanted to he could have beat them all hands down with his influence.

Unfortunately for the brunette beauty, someone else had captured his attention, and he as determined to make this woman his. The woman he was talking about was surprisingly the exact opposite of the previous female.

Cloud Strife, the 'Pariah' of Nibelheim.

For reasons unexplained the villagers all seemed to loathe the girl and spit on the ground she walks on. This had confused him greatly until he had found out the reason. Apparently the girl was a bastard, or that is what the town believed since her parents were not married. Once again he couldn't help but snort at their close-mindedness. Really, is it the girl's fault that her parents were unmarried? No it wasn't, but let them act as they please.

With their disregard of what happens to her, he could use this to his advantage to make the blonde beauty his. Taking a swig of Nibelheim's finest, he looked over at the Mayor who was babbling to him about something or other. Making donations to some kind of event they were going to throw in the town, whatever he was talking about he didn't really care…but…

"Oh Mayor Lockhart, I was just wondering if you would do me a favor…regarding my chosen fiancé?"

Sighing for umpteenth time that day, Cloud wondered why in the hell she agreed to let this man accompany her? He had done nothing but talk her ears off, and ask questions about this stupid godforsaken town! _'Just calm down Strife, he is just a Puppy just let him talk and maybe soon he will stop if I don't answer…'_ But it seemed that it wouldn't be that easy.

"By the way Cloudy, what's up between you and that Lockhart girl?"

Immediately she snapped her head in his direction, and she narrowed her eyes. "What are you talking about?" A smug smirk grin grew on his face, making the blonde contemplate on how many bullets she could get in him before he stopped breathing. "Come now Spiky! That tension between you two was thick enough for me to slice through with my buster sword!" Snorting, she turned her head to the side.

"It's nothing…we're just not exactly friends."

He raised his eyebrows as if saying 'No shit'. "So is there reason for all the hostility on your end?" Glancing at him from the corner of her eye, she then diverted her eyes when he looked at her. "It was something that happened when we were younger…it is a long story." Seeing the town up ahead, she sped up her walk a little to hopefully avoid any more uncomfortable questions. "I want to hurry through the village…I'm not stopping for anything…so if you wanted some kind of tour then you can call Lockhart."

Confused by the cold tone, he easily caught up with her and concentrated on her face. He noticed that the closer they got to the town, the colder her eyes would get. This reminded him of how Sephiroth would become whenever he came close to that psycho Hojo. "Okay, I'm sorry Cloudy!" Stopping halfway to the town, she tensed before relaxing if only a little. Looking at him from over her shoulder, she sent him a small awkward smile.

"Don't worry about it…can't blame you since you didn't know."

As they finally reached the entrance of the town, she stopped and looked back at him. "Alright, I don't want to send any more time than necessary in this place and want to get to the mansion quickly." Nodding the two stepped into the village, and Zack was a little creeped out at how immediately all eyes were on them. Letting his gaze dart to several of the villagers watching them, he then glanced at Cloud and his eyes widened.

'_Holy!'_

Zack was pretty sure that she was the exact same way as Sephiroth when he is somewhere he doesn't want to be, but has to. "Wow you must be pretty popular Cloudy!" He had noticed that many seem to disregard him, and their eyes were all focused on the blonde female. A lot of the gazes weren't exactly friendly either. That was something he made a mental memo to talk about this with the Silver General. It seemed that they would probably have to protect their guide as well as checking out the reactor.

Watching the blonde, the spiky-haired SOLDIER wondered what exactly happened that caused this amount of hostility between Cloud and the rest of the village. Something in his gut was telling him that the tension between Cloud and that Lockhart girl was only a small portion of it. The animosity that is being directed at the blonde was because of something else entirely. Her glowing blue eyes were scanning her surroundings, as if looking for escape roots and Zack couldn't help but frown.

Yes, something strange was definitely wrong going on in this village, and for reason unknown to him.

Zack Fair didn't like it one bit.

Looking through the information of the Reactor they were supposed they were going to be investigating. The silver-haired General noticed a few discrepancies in the reports, which were not unusual being they were Hojo's notes. But there just seemed to be something _**strange**_ going on here, and he was going to find out.

'_I shouldn't have agreed to go on this mission, President Shinra be damned.'_

Running a hand through his long bangs, and sighed as he laid back in the chair while placing the papers on the table. "Oh!" Opening his eyes, Sephiroth sat up straight in his chair and looked towards the opening of the kitchen. There stood Skye Strife who seemed surprised to see him. "O-oh that's right…" She walked into the kitchen with a small smile, and stopped to the side of him. "Would you like something to drink General?"

For a second he only stared at her, but then he nodded hesitantly from the show of kindness.

"Tea would be nice, but you don't have to stress yourself."

Waving off his concern the older blonde woman's smile only grew warmer. "Nonsense, it is the least I could do since you guys will be working so hard." She then placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it a soft squeeze. "Besides getting drinks for my guests is a part of being a hostess after all." Deciding to let her do what she wanted, Sephiroth watched her back as she set about her self-appointed task.

As he watched her, he couldn't help the single question that popped into his mind.

'_Is this what it's like to have a mother?'_

He knew he had one, but had never met her before. The bastard Hojo had always said that his mother's name is Jenova, but there was always something that told him that he needed to find out more. Besides, he had learned a long time ago that most information from the despicable man couldn't be trusted. Couldn't put it past him to be up to something. Green eyes watched in awe as the woman walked around the kitchen in a way that just screamed experience. And the silver-haired man was sure that she had plenty of it, and actually seemed to enjoy it.

The General of SOLDIER always knew that he yearned to have a mother to take care of him like everyone else. Unfortunately he didn't receive any such treatment. Growing up under the care of Hojo, he didn't expect such things. But he wouldn't deny that he was curious, especially when he heard some of the female scientists discussing their children with warm and loving tones. He wanted something like that, but had settled for the fact that he would never know that kind of love.

But right now as she sat a cup of tea down, and a small plate of the cookies he had grown fond of in front of him.

Sephiroth knew then that if he ever had a mother, he would want someone who held the same aura around them as this woman.

Coming out of the bar, Travis was immediately aware of how silent it was out here. Well apart from some of the snide comments that were audible anyway, and he knew who exactly had caused it. A small smirk slithered onto his face as he saw a head of blonde hair coming in his direction, and the smirk was growing wider until he saw the person standing next to her.

Okay he had his fuckin' arm around his girl!

Narrowing his eyes, the smirk was replaced with a sneer. Who was this asshole with his arm around _**his**_ fiancé's shoulders!?

Schooling his face into its usual grin, he decided that he was going to find out. Making his way towards the pair, he had to force himself not to glare at the spiky-haired man that had his arm around _**his**_ woman. "Hey Strife! Haven't seen you in a while!" The beauty only glanced up at him before looking to the side. "And I could've continued not seeing you at all." Inside he was promising the girl a lesson in how she talked to her betters, but on the outside he held a hand to his chest with a mock hurt expression on his face.

"Oh come on Strife, I'm not that bad."

The petite blonde only snorted, "I'd beg to differ on that."

Just smiling, he mentally promised to make her pay for her disrespect. "Well I was wondering wither you would like to accompany me to my home to have dinner?" The man that still had his arm around her shoulders, this displeasing fact still at the forefront of his mind, decided that he didn't like being ignored much. "Hey there, I don't actually think that is possible since she has been chosen as our babysitter of sorts during our stay here." Narrowing his eyes on the violet-eyed male while looking him up and down as if to size him up.

"Who are you?"

A large grin erupted on the male's face, and Travis heard the awed sighs and squeals of the young women in the town. It seemed that it was worse than he thought. Not only was Cloud hanging out with an unknown male, but an attractive unknown male.

"My name is Zachary Fair, but I like going by Zack, and I am a First Class SOLDIER!"

Hearing that, Travis finally looked at him as a hole and noticed the uniform and the monstrosity that was on his back. Taking a step back in fright, he quickly masked it and glanced over at the blonde. Was she trying to get with this man because he is a SOLDIER? Everyone in this village knew about her plans 3 years ago to leave the town, and make her way to Midgar. But thankfully for his plans, her mother had fallen ill and that prevented the blonde from leaving. Now it seemed that Gaia itself was trying to give her a chance out of her, and he couldn't allow it.

Dark brown eyes remained on the woman that was standing next to the SOLDIER.

'_Don't think that you will be running away with this SOLDIER, you're mine Strife!'_

But contrary to his thoughts, and everyone else's in this village. Cloud couldn't really careless, or even thought to try and seduce this SOLDIER for her own ends. She was determined to get out of this hellhole on her own. Drawing herself from this train of thought, she sighed and brought her left hand up to massage her temples. This was just taking too long!

"I'm sorry Howard, but we need to be going."

With that, she went around him and ignored anything else he had to say before walking off. Zack was about to go and catch up with her, when a hand grabbed his arm. Stopping in his track, he looked at the young man who had to be almost as tall as he was. The buster sword wielding SiC was grinning until he saw the hostile expression on the man's face, and Zack had to hold himself back from punching the man.

There was just something that he was trying to tell him with his eyes, which rubbed Zack in a wrong way. Actually the guy's entire being rubbed him in a wrong way. He was trying to play it off as something else, but he finally noticed that he really felt like running him through with the Buster Sword. "Stay away from Strife." Snapping himself out of his strange musings, Zack looked directly into the boy's eyes.

"Stay away from Cloudy? Why would I do such a thing?"

A condescending sneer formed on his face, and his eyes hardened. Zack almost lopped the guys head off, and it didn't help that now looking around everyone who was outside were glaring at him. The friendly young man got the same feeling about them that he got from this boy. Narrowing his eyes, he made another mental note. He definitely had to talk to Sephiroth! Something was wrong with this fucking town, and the only ones who seem to not give off this sickening aura were the Lockhart girl, Cloud, and her mother.

"Just stay away from here! Don't think you can come into this town after all that your damn has done, and think you are going to take someone away from here! Especially something that belongs to me!"

For split second anger coursed through Zack and he held back the urge to punch this kid in the face. What the hell was going on around here!?

"Oi Fair!"

Looking at his guide, he saw that she had her hands going towards something in her boots. "Come on, we have to go…we don't have time for this." Nodding, Zack sent a scowl towards the boy and jogged over to where she stood at the exit of the town into the mountains. Reaching her, he noticed that she was staring back at the villagers, and in particular, Travis, with hostile coldness. Apparently, she didn't agree with what they had been saying.

"Don't bother listening to them, they have no idea what they're talking about…"

Beginning the trek up the mountain, Zack looked at the blue-eyed young woman questioningly.

"So you're engaged to that prick?"

Cloud snorted, "It'll be a cold day in hell before I ever talk willingly to that before ever consenting to be engaged to him." Adjusting the plate in her hands, she smirked. "But I'm starting to regret my interference in your little discussion…you looked ready to chop his head off." Closing her eyes, she allowed her smirk to widen. "I should have let you do it, you would have been doing me and everyone else on this planet a favor."

Zack put on a front of contemplation, "Well if I chop his head off…will you make some more cookies?" Drool pooled in his mouth as he thought of the divine pastries! Looking at the girl, he saw her staring at him with wide eyes before she burst out laughing. "You're so weird…hmmm…but I love the idea." Stopping a little ahead of him, Cloud turned around and the SOLDIER could only stare in awe of the small beautiful smile on her face.

"You're not that bad Fair, but be prepared if I feel like taking you up on that offer."

Turning her back on him once more, she continued walking up the stairs not noticing the small blush that had formed on Zack's face. _'Cloudy…is so cute!'_

Vincent woke up to find himself in one of the comfortable armchair from the sound of the front door opening. "Vincent!" A slight tilt on the sides of his lips was evident when he heard the voice of his precious student. "Hey Cloudy, who lives in this dump?" Frowning at the unfamiliar voice, the vampire-like man drew his Gun, Cerberus, from its holster. He knew that Cloud would never bring someone willingly with her, and so something had to be going on.

Slinking through the shadows, his crimson eyes were the only things that stood out as he came towards the staircase. Glancing around the corner, he saw Cloud and an unknown male standing in the middle of the room. In her hands was a plate, and he deduced that it was the food she said she was going to bring to him. But right now, he wanted to know whom this man who had accompanied her. He certainly wasn't from the village. Cloud would rather stab herself with a rusty carving knife while listen to Linkin Park then associate with any of them.

'_Or atleast that was the description that she had told me anyway…not that I know what Linkin Park is."_

_**The name sounds familiar though…I think I heard some of the village girls talking about it…**_

Not even wanting to talk about this, Vincent used the shadows once more to his advantage and appeared behind the two.

"I was expecting you a little earlier Cloud."

Immediately Zack jumped almost a foot into the air, while Cloud looked over her shoulder with a bright smile. "Vincent! I brought you some of the beef stew that I made, plus the cinnamon buns that you wanted." Nodding, he silently took the plate away from her while looking into her eyes. "WHOA! Give a guy a warning before you sneak up on them like that!" Cloud only smirked at the SOLDIER and placed her hands on her hips.

"Oh so the big bad SOLDIER First Class couldn't even sense my mentor coming up behind him?" Stretching her arms up above her head, she then turned her back towards him. "Well atleast I know who not to depend on in battle…can't have myself being stabbed in the back by some random beastie." Zack only pouted at the teasing that he was receiving. No one had said such things to him since his cadet years!

Unseen by them the Ex-Turk watched the interaction between the two with surprise and intrigue.

He had never seen Cloud acting so friendly with anyone before.

_**This is certainly an interesting development.**_

Agreeing, he continued to watch the two talk before his blonde apprentice finally realized her unusual behavior. Clearing her throat, she turned to Vincent and got into her usual loose 'at attention' stance. He could remember that fondly, as it was one of the first things she had developed under him. "So who exactly is this?" Glancing over at the spiky-haired male, she stood up a little straighter.

"His name is Zachary Fair or Zack, as he mentioned earlier…he is a First Class SOLDIER, and is currently working with the General Sephiroth who is in my house as we speak."

Crimson eyes widened in shock. Locking his eyes on the petite blonde, he took one step forward.

"Sephiroth…! Lucretzia's son is alive and here in this village!?"

Blinking at his out of character behavior, Cloud nodded. "Yes he is-"

Zack then cut her off, "Wait! I thought Sephiroth's mother was some woman named Jenova!"

Now I am finished with Chapter 3! I can only hope that I will be able to keep this pace up! XD

First of all, I am really happy that so many of you like this story! (Except oooo, because you are a douche) At first it was just a silly thought of mine, but then I saw how many people liked it and decided why not? XD Alright, I do have a request! Keep on reviewing and tell me what you think, I will be conversing with a lot of people by PM about this story since many people really seem to be interested in how this is going to go. Plus I was really liking some of the ideas that some of them were coming up with. Anyway I hope that you continue to read and review the story. I don't want to have to hold all of my chapters hostage for review like Crow-chan! 8D

Sephiroth/Cloud: II

Zack/Cloud: I

Sephiroth/Cloud/Zack: IIIIII

Reno/Cloud: I

Vincent/Cloud: III

Vincent/Cloud/Sephiroth: I

Rufus/Cloud: I

Fem! Cloud/Harem: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I already have plans for Genesis! Sorry nightslashcheetor! DX

Also when she joins Shinra, which she will… should she join the TURKS or SOLDIER?

SOLDIER: IIIIIIIII

TURKS: IIIIIIIII

This will probably not affect my thoughts, as my friends have decided which organization she was going to join. Though I am very interested in knowing your opinions! XD

Well, see you guys at the next chapter!

Ja ne,

DeathNoteMaker

Wednesday, April 7, 2010


	4. Chapter 4

Pretty Poison: Final Crisis

By: DeathNoteMaker

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters that right belongs to Square Enix (Yep finally noticed that I put Equinox…but hey it sounds cooler then Enix to me). I do however own this fanfic, my ideas, and OCs.

Category: Final Fantasy VII

Game(s)/Movie(s): Final Fantasy VII/Final Fantasy: Crisis Core/Final Fantasy: Advent Children

Pairing(s): Multiple/Fem! Cloud, Vincent/Fem! Cloud, Sephiroth/Fem! Cloud, Zack/Fem! Cloud, Reno/Fem! Cloud, Tseng/Aerith, one-sided Tifa/Fem! Cloud, later Rude/Tifa, etc.

Rating: T+

Warning(s): Slight AU, Language, Extreme Violence, Character Death, Dark and Sexual Themes, Slash, hints of Shoujo-ai, etc.

Genre(s): Action, Drama, Fantasy, Romance, etc.

Summary: Cloud Strife had always known that in someway she was destined for greater things, but due to her mother's illness she stayed in the place she would do anything to leave. After falling into a Mako lake, and being rescued by the mysterious Vincent Valentine, she develops her natural affinity for magic plus her progressing marksmanship, and she manages to find herself a little peace in her own personal hell. Then when the increase of monsters appearing in the mountains begins to unsettle the villagers, SOLDIER operatives are sent to the village, and because she is more knowledgeable of the mountain paths than the self-proclaimed best guide Tifa Lockhart, she is chosen as the guide of band of Mako Soldiers. Not knowing anything of the destiny that was about to unfold in front of her.

A/N: Ha! Made it to Chapter 4 now! I am sure you were a little ticked off with the cliffhanger I left neh? Or atleast I think you were… (Shrugs) Oh well! So I hope that you love the new chapter! Also I would like to thank all that have been sending me their ideas for this story! I really appreciate it! This chapter introduces one of the main players of this story, and the same one who will become very important as the Nibelheim Arc comes to an end. I am sure that you all could guess who this being is!

* * *

She could sense them. Two of her children were here within her reach.

One had been here since as long as she could remember, but she had been unable to reach her. No matter how much she screamed, her voice was not heard. She knew that it had to be something in the town that was preventing her from reaching her precious child. But now it seemed that her other child was here too, and whatever was preventing her daughter from hearing her…was now preventing her son from hearing her too!

Rage consumed her as she screamed and screamed in hatred towards this wall in between them. Her need for revenge against the filthy humans only had grown stronger of the time she had been stuck on this planet. And the desire for it had only grown worse as she watched her children from afar. The humans had all treated them poorly, especially her daughter that resided in the very village she had been bound in for years.

Nibelheim would be the first to burn of many, and she would enjoy this as she watched her children gain her vengeance! But for now she would rest…soon.

* * *

Releasing a sigh Skye Strife sagged in her chair as she felt that terrible presence recede from her senses. Setting her half knitted quilt onto her lap, she glanced in the direction of the reactor with tired eyes. It seemed that things were going to get very complicated, and it was getting harder and harder for her to keep the voice from Cloud and now the General. _'And it doesn't help much with my illness…'_ Coughing into her hand, she took a ragged breath before she leaned back in her chair.

The very life stream was talking to her. Soon the Calamity would be upon them, and there was nothing that she could do any longer. Her own life force was disappearing rapidly, and she knew it was only a matter of time before she was going to be seeing her husband once more. "Cloud…" It seemed that she would soon not be able to protect her little girl from the voice, and she would either break or fight against it.

She could only hope that she would be strong enough…

"Mrs. Strife."

Opening her eyes, Skye sat up straight in her chair and sent a small tired smile towards the silver-haired man. "General Sephiroth…I'm sorry to trouble you." The man nodded and came to sit in the sofa right across from her chair. Cat-like Mako green eyes stared at her from his stoic but handsome face, and something was telling her that what she was about to do would change everything. "It is no trouble at all."

Folding her hands onto her lap, she straightened her posture and stared at him with a fire that seemed to startle the intimidating male. "There is something that I must ask of you…it is alright if you refuse, because I may be asking too much…but…" Bowing her head to her lap, she decided that she must not hesitate. She had to make sure that no matter what happened; she knew that her baby girl would be taken care of.

"I do not have much longer on this plane…I beg of you…if anything should happen to me, I want you to take my daughter with you to Midgar."

* * *

Zack Fair has met a lot of intimidating people in his short span of life, but he could honestly admit that out of all of them this Vincent Valentine ranked #1 on his list. Of course, Sephiroth used to be in that spot. But since he had become friends with the man, he had loss that feeling in regarding to him a long time ago. Yeah, Sephiroth could be pretty scary with his whole 'Glare o' Death' thing. Vincent Valentine on the other hand could make you piss your pants by just glancing in your direction.

'_Almost did when he snuck up on us…'_

Though Cloud didn't seem to see it the way he did, in fact she didn't seem surprised at all when he snuck up on them. Watching the girl talking with the man with a warm smile on her face, he could honestly say that he couldn't help but feel jealous at the smiles she was practically showering on the vampire. After getting his hand slapped away from trying to steal a cinnamon bun, Zack slouched in one of the armchairs next to Cloud while pouting.

He really wanted one of those cinnamon buns!

"So what is this about Sephiroth's mom being some woman named Lucretzia? Sephy seemed very sure that his mother was a woman named Jenova."

Vincent turned his head to look at Zack, and a moment of silence passed through them. "Was that what a man named Hojo told him?" The SOLDIER's eyes widened and the vampire closed his eyes as the reaction answered his question. "Anything that monster has to say should be immediately disregarded, Jenova could be considered a mother but Lucretzia is his birthmother." Lying back in her chair, Cloud looked over at Vincent with a look of realization.

"_**That**_ woman is General Sephiroth's mother!?"

Seeing him nod in answer to her question, Cloud slapped her forehead. "Now that I think about it…I can see the resemblance between the two of them!" This comment caused Vincent's eyes to widen in shock. "He looks like Lucretzia?" Nodding, she looked him straight in the eye. "He certainly has many of her traits…but I am guessing everything else is his father…but from the pictures I have seen I would have to dismiss that thought."

Laughing boisterously, Zack slung his arm around the petite blonde's shoulders while grasping her chin.

"Not only are you cute, but funny too! You certainly are a catch Spiky!"

Cloud's right eye twitched as she pushed the male away from her. "Down puppy!"

Ignoring the pout he was sporting, Cloud turned back to Vincent. "I think that you should tell Sephiroth about this since you know all this Vincent, it should be you that should tell the General…I'm sure he would appreciate finding out who his real mother is." Leaning back into his chair, Vincent closed his eyes and tilted his head up. Cloud was right.

_**Doing this could be your first step towards this 'redemption' you desire.**_

Coming to a decision, he opened his eyes and looked at his student before nodding.

"Alright, tomorrow bring him here and I will show him Lucretzia and tell him everything."

Smiling the gun-wielding maiden nodded.

"Tomorrow."

* * *

Sephiroth looked at the determined woman in front of him, and he knew instantly that he wouldn't be able to say no to her. Not when she is proving herself to spitting image of the ideal mother in his mind. The fragile blonde woman didn't want her daughter to see her die, and she was even trying to make sure that when she died she would be taken care of. _'I have always wanted someone like this to care about me, about wither I am taken care of when she isn't around…she is what I have always dreamed of in a mother…'_

He couldn't help but feel sadness and longing. Many would think it's weird for a grown man to be lamenting over the fact that he never knew his mother, but he didn't very much care. Looking into this woman's eyes, he could do nothing but nod. After all, how could he refuse her? Well yeah he could refuse her, but that didn't mean that he would. This once he would fulfill someone's request, which wasn't really an order that he wouldn't be able to refuse in the first place.

The sun was slowly setting, and he finally realized that Zack hadn't come back with their guide.

'_And future ward…'_

As if reading his mind, the older woman only smiled. "Don't worry about it, they should be back soon…Cloud just wanted to take her friend some of the dinner she cooked since he lives alone." Nodding at the explanation, he then turned towards the stairs as he heard a pair of feet. Like he thought, the two grunts stopped at the doorway to the room and saluted towards the General.

"Sir, we are asking for permission to go into town!"

Leveling his gaze on them, silence reigned through the room for a moment but then he nodded. The two sighed in relief before saluting and then walking out of the house. After hearing the door close, Skye clapped her hands and smiled gently at Sephiroth. "Well I think I should prepare a small snack for Cloud and Zack's return, I'm sure they will be very hungry." Getting up from the couch slowly, she sent a small bow towards the silver-haired man to excuse herself before she made her way into the kitchen.

Watching her leave the room, Sephiroth sighed and leaned back into the couch. Running a hand through his bangs, he wondered how all this would turn out. The day after tomorrow he had scheduled for their escort to take them up to the reactor, and find out what exactly was going on. He was happy that he had some silence now to sort his thoughts; he could only hope that Zack wouldn't be back for a while longer to enjoy it.

"DOWN PUPPY!"

Sighing, the General massaged the bridge of his nose. He could only assume that was what he got for being hopeful. The man should have known better after all these years of being friendly with the younger man.

Not even a second later, the door to the house opened and the sound of his SiC's voice shattered the silence in the house. "HEY SEPHY! WE'RE BACK!" Grumbling, he massaged the bridge of his nose once again before sighing. A blur of black came into the living room, and he was instantly treated to the site of the hyperactive SOLDIER. Their guide came in not even a second later with a scowl on her face.

"I'm pretty sure that all of Wutai know were back Puppy."

The look of surprise at the nickname on Sephiroth's face went unnoticed as Zack turned towards the blonde with a pout. "Awwww! Cloudy! Why do you have to be so mean to me!?" Blue eyes narrowed on the spiky-haired man, and she crossed her arms under her chest. "Stop calling me Cloudy!" She then turned to look towards him, and the General raised an eyebrow at the intense look she was giving him.

"I hope that your errand went smoothly Miss. Strife."

Waving off the formal greeting, Cloud tilted her head slightly in his direction. "It's Cloud, just Cloud." Stepping over towards the kitchen, she disappeared through the door, not seeing the surprise the General had at the non-hostile aura that the girl was giving off earlier. "Hey Cloudy! Maybe later you could come and talk with Sephy and me! How about that?" Though he received no answer, a large grin formed on the man's face.

"Zachary…"

At the sound of his name, the spiky-haired man glanced over at him with a raised eyebrow and an innocently questioning look. "Yeah? What's up Seph?" Leaning back into the couch, Sephiroth looked at him with complete seriousness. "Mrs. Strife has requested something of us, and I want to make sure you know so nothing goes wrong." Seeing the no-nonsense look on his face, Zack sat down across from him on another chair.

"Uh huh…so what is this request?"

Brushing his hair over his shoulders, he had closed the open book he held on his lap for about an hour or so.

"For a reason unknown to me, she has asked that if something happened to her…we are to take her daughter with us to Midgar."

Shock was evident of course on the hyperactive SOLDIER's face. Not that the other could blame him of course. It was a very unusual request. One that has never been made before, and if anyone did request something of this nature, they usually asked for the SOLDIERs to drop off the person to a relative in a different town. This was the first time he had heard of anyone asking them to take someone with them. But the question was, wither Sephiroth would approve or not.

"Well…did you give her an answer?"

Looking at Zack, the silver-haired man nodded. "Yes, actually…I did." Ignoring the skeptical look that was sure to be on the younger man's face, Sephiroth returned his attention back to his book. "Mrs. Strife will be the one to tell her daughter this, and so just be ready if it comes down to that." Nodding, Zack leaned back in his chair. Things were just turning out really weird on this mission!

"Speaking of weird…hey Sephy! There is someone who wants to talk to you tomorrow about some things in the Shinra Mansion."

Mako green eyes were instantly on him, and the black-haired SOLDIER snickered at the interest that was clear in his eyes.

* * *

Throwing back another swig of brandy, Travis looked around the bar. Smirking slightly at all the scheming that was currently going on, he mentally gave a toast to himself. Due to a little manipulation with this town's greed for money, he would be having his first _**taste**_ of the blonde beauty tomorrow. Licking his lips at the thought of _**his**_ fiancé, he set his glass down. At the sound of the bar door opening, everyone's eyes slid over towards the newcomers.

Standing there in uniform were the two grunts from Shinra.

From the corner of his eye, he saw that the bartender was pouring more liquor into his glass. After it was filled, another round of Nibelheim's finest. Getting up from his seat, he moved over towards them while motioning for the bartender to send over a couple drinks. It wouldn't hurt to have a little inside help in order to get some things done now would it? Plus, everything would go much smoother if he knew when and where the General, and that purple-eyed buffoon were going to be when he was going about to accomplish his plan.

"Welcome to Nibelheim!"

The two men turned slightly in their seats at the sound of his voice, and a look of surprise formed on all of their faces as they took a good look at each other. "TRAVIS!?" Shaking himself out of his shock he finally gathered his wits, "Brian? Lewis? How's it going!?" Plopping himself into the free seat at the table, he smirked at them. Everything just kept getting better and better. Now he had the perfect decoys in order to get Cloud out of her house in order for his plan to work.

Many would be disgusted at the thought of using their friends, but to get what he wanted he would use anyone. And what he wanted was Cloud Strife.

* * *

Going into her room in a daze, Cloud went over everything that her mother had discussed with her in the kitchen when she arrived home. Her mother had told her that when everything with this reactor was finished, she would be going with the SOLDIERs to Midgar. Apparently she had made a deal with the General, and she was going to be leaving with them.

She had basically tricked the man into becoming her husband!

Not that she was complaining about him in general, after all the General of SOLDIER is a _**very**_ handsome man indeed. Anyone would be happy to be tied down to the man, but the whole thing just didn't sit right with her. Did he actually know what he had agreed to? Crimson eyes flashed through her mind, and she shook her head.

There had to be something that she could do to get out of this arrangement! She had to stay here for Vincent! A blush colored her cheeks as she thought about her mentor. It was no secret that she had a huge crush on the vampire-like man, and it had evolved into love as she grew older. Cloud even had fantasies about them being together.

'_I even started wearing clothes like these to gain his attention! He will have to notice sometime that I am a woman!'_

Her shoulders slumped slightly. Despite this, he hadn't shown any real signs of interest, but she was positive that he had noticed! _'Or that could be my own wishful thinking…but in order to get him one day, I can't get married to the General!'_ Squaring her shoulders, she decided that she would find a way out of this arrangement. She just couldn't leave Vincent! Who would make sure that he ate!

Lord knows how he just seems to forget that no matter how genetically enhanced he was, or how many nonhuman beings resided in his head. He was still human and so had to eat!

Running a hand through her hair up to the ribbon holding up her hair. Pulling the ribbon from her hair, she shook her head as she felt her long hair fall down her back and fall a little above her feet. Sighing, she went over towards her dresser and pulled out her pajamas. Tomorrow they were going to take their first trip to the Reactor, and she needed to be rested. It was no secret of how many monsters they were sure to encounter going up Mount Nibel, and so she wanted to make sure that she would be ready.

Grabbing her towel, she went into the bathroom across from her room. Turning on the water to start the shower, she went into the cabinet to take out her vanilla scented shampoo while she waited for the water to heat up. Smiling at the steam that was starting to form in the bathroom, she knew that she would be perfectly ready to go to sleep after a nice hot shower.

* * *

Massaging his temples, Sephiroth made his way down the hallway to the bathroom. A nice hot shower would do him some good, and would possibly relax him enough that this growing headache would be able to go away faster. He didn't know why, but as soon as his Zack and his future charge came back into the house. From the little that he could collect out of his Second in Command, there was someone he resided in the Shinra Mansion who something important to discuss with him.

'_Apparently he has some information on my mother…'_

It was not a secret on how much he had always craved information on his mother, but Hojo had always told him the same exact thing. His mother's name was Jenova, and she died during childbirth. And though he had learned that he couldn't trust Hojo as far as he could throw him. The point of the matter was that he had atleast a little information on her. But now there seemed to be a person that was going to tell him about his mother.

That cemented everything in his mind. After he was done going up to the reactor, and taking a quick look around. He was going to have Zack take him to the mansion and meet this man, Vincent Valentine. Ignoring the slight spark of vague recognition of the name, he slipped into the bathroom not noticing the amount of steam that was present in the bathroom as he was lost in his thoughts.

Slinging his towel over the rail of the shower, he sighed as he pulled the curtain back only to have his eyes connect with wide glowing blue eyes.

* * *

Zack was in a very good mood!

Today he had been able to bring their hostile yet beautiful guide to open up a little bit. And he had to say that he really liked her smile. Grinning widely, he walked down the hallway towards the kitchen in order to swipe some more cookies that he had spied sitting in the kitchen. It was now late evening, and he was suspecting that everything was going to be calm until they go to the reactor tomorrow.

What he didn't expect was the high-pitched scream, which sounded very much like 'Pervert!' and then Sephiroth coming to fly into the wall in the hallway along with the door. Next Cloud came out of the bathroom with a large towel wrapped around her body, and fury was clear in her glowing blue eyes as she stalked towards the equally shocked General.

Already seeing that this was going to escalate, Zack moved towards Cloud.

Hopefully what he was going to do wouldn't cause her to slap him, from how much force it took to send Sephiroth out of the bathroom through a door and into the wall in the hallway. The 1st Class SOLDIER could tell that she packed a pretty mean punch.

'_I don't want any side of my face to cave in because of a slap!'_

* * *

End of Chapter 4

* * *

(Sighs) Finally I am done with this chapter! XD For some reason right in the middle of it, the scenes all seemed to be coming to me very slowly, but I am happy that I have this one finished. Chapter 5 won't be posted until I am atleast almost finished with Chapter 6, so I hope that you will all wait for it! Sephiroth is a pervert! Yes! I knew it! Mwahahahahahaha! Well all you guys can hope for is that Cloudy doesn't mutilate him! XD

Sephiroth/Cloud: IIII

Zack/Cloud: II

Zack/Cloud (BFF): I

Sephiroth/Cloud/Zack: IIIIIII

Reno/Cloud: I

Vincent/Cloud: IIIII

Vincent/Cloud/Sephiroth: I

Rufus/Cloud: I

Fem! Cloud/Harem: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I already have plans for Genesis! Sorry nightslashcheetor! DX

Also when she joins Shinra, which she will… should she join the TURKS or SOLDIER?

SOLDIER: IIIIIIIIII

TURKS: IIIIIIIIIIIII

This will probably not affect my thoughts, as my friends have decided which organization she was going to join. Though I am very interested in knowing your opinions! XD

Well, see you guys at the next chapter!

Ja ne,

DeathNoteMaker

Sunday, May 9, 2010


End file.
